bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
Contribute
Welcome to the Bungo Stray Dogs: Tales of the Lost Wiki! This is a community-run wiki. If you wish to contribute, please read through this guide. It will help us maintain the quality standards of this wiki for the community. If you have any further questions, feel free to message any of the Staff on their talk page or in the Discord's #wiki-questions channel. Thank you! __TOC__ Editing Guidelines General * Above all else, while it may be initially less intuitive, learning to use the Source Editor will go a long way in understanding how pages are laid out deterministically. It will also help keep pages more consistent. * The Documentation page contains useful information on how to update and add content to the wiki. * When in doubt on how to do something, reference similar content on other pages. Conduct Guidelines * Do not vandalize pages. * Avoid editorializing -- stick to facts. * Be courteous when interacting with other users or the staff on the wiki. * Use edit summaries when possible to ensure everyone is on the same page. Style Guidelines * Use proper grammar and spelling ** Stick to American English, in order to be consistent with the game. * Use , and templates when possible, for consistency. * When indicating a number which is one thousand or greater, include the proper comma every third non-decimal digit: ** 1,000 ** 1,500 ** 10,000 ** 27,500 ** If using the number as the subtext for an Item icon, the last ",000" may be abbreviated to "k". *** Example: → Acceptable Date Formats * In general the most common Time format found on the wiki is "M d, Y H:mm T" (Feb 08, 2019 13:59 JST). Some variations on this are acceptable, but the relative order of elements should more or less be preserved. * The following are accepted: ** Short or Full month name (Jan or January, Jul or July) ** Usage or lack of seconds (13:59, 13:59:59) ** Commas in correct spacing (Jan 28, 2019 12:00 & Jan 28, 2019, 23:59) * Timezones must be specified whenever possible, preferably in short form (UTC, JST). ** For details related to the Japanese version of the game, prefer JST. ** For details related to the English version of the game, prefer EDT/EST. * If no timezone is specified, the syntax automatically assumes UTC. Creating a Page type=create placeholder=New page name break=no Creating a page can be done through the above input box or by searching for a non-existent page using the search bar at the top. If the page already exists, you'll be redirected to it instead. To-do List :Main article: To-do List Useful Templates :See also: Project:Templates Here are some useful templates to tag pages that need attention. To use templates, place the name of the template in-between surrounding braces e.g. . *Template:Todo *Template:Stub *Template:Delete *Template:Disambig Useful Keyboard Shortcuts * Press ? on your keyboard on any page to see a list of useful keyboard shortcuts.